Nienawidzę cię
by sweetnikus
Summary: Historia o Kataang. Aang jest wściekły na Katarę że go odrzuciła. Czy to się zmieni?
1. Odejdź

Rozdział 1: Odejdź.

To było długie oczekiwanie. Ale w końcu wrócili.

-Aang tak się bałam! -krzyknęłam przytulając chłopca.- Nic ci nie jest?- zapytałam.

-Nie. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić- zapewnił ale jego głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle.

-Sokka. Co się stało?- spojrzałam na kulejącego brata.

-Złamana noga.- odparł- Czy mogłabyś…

-Przykro mi, ale złamań nie mogę uzdrawiać. Kość musi sama się zrosnąć- wytłumaczyłam. Sokka spuścił głowę.

-Jakoś wytrzymam.

-Ale on chyba nie -wtrąciła Toph wskazując na Aanga, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

-Co się stało?- zapytałam pomagając mu ustać.

-Nie wiem… słabo mi- mamrotał. Kątem oka zauważyłam że jego rana na plecach znów była otwarta i zaczęła lecieć z niej krew.

-Musisz się położyć- powiedziałam i zaprowadziłam go do łóżka.

Wyciągnęłam kubłak z wodą .

-Nie, Kataro idź.- nakazał- Nic mi nie jest. Nie musisz mnie uzdrawiać. Pielęgniarki sobie poradzą- powiedział, ale widziałam jak bardzo cierpiał.

-Ale ja…

-Idź. Wiem że nie chcesz tu być ze mną- stwierdził. To zabolało.

-Ależ chcę- przekonywałam.

-Nie chcesz, musisz- mówił niewzruszony moimi słowami. Jego głos był pozbawiony emocji. Zupełnie tak jak po utracie Appy.

-Aang…

-Dlaczego mi to robisz?- zapytał wściekły i podniósł się- Mam cię prosić? Błagać na kolanach? To dobrze. Proszę Kataro wyjdź stąd i zostaw mnie w spokoju.

W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Dlaczego mnie ranił? Przecież doskonale wiedział co robi mówiąc w taki sposób.

-Dobrze- zgodziłam się i wyszłam. Przez uchylone drzwi widziałam jak jego twarz wykrzywia się z bólu. Wezwałam pielęgniarkę.

Poszłam do pozostałych, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać się od łez. Nim doszłam do moich przyjaciół rozpłakałam się. Otarłam łzy i próbowałam powstrzymać emocje.

-Kataro co z… ty płaczesz?- zapytał Sokka i podszedł do mnie kulejąc- Czy Aang…

-Nie- odpowiedziałam- Powiedział że czuje się dobrze.

-Co? Czułam co się z nim działo. To nie było normalne. Prawie zemdlał.- protestowała Toph

-Tak, wiem. Chciałam go uzdrowić ale kazał mi wyjść. Zapewniał że nic mu nie jest ale widziałam jak go boli- znów się rozpłakałam- Nie wiem dlaczego on to robi- wtuliłam się w brata.

-Kazał ci wyjść i ty uległaś? To do ciebie niepodobne- powiedziała złośliwie dziewczyna.

-Na początku byłam nieuległa, ale potem zaczął prosić żebym zostawiła go w spokoju. Nie mogłam dłużej go słuchać. Ten głos pozbawiony emocji… Jakby nie był człowiekiem tylko pozbawionym uczuć potworem.

-Pogadam z nim jak wrócę ze szpitala- pocieszał Sokka- Teraz muszę iść żeby pielęgniarki założyły mi opatrunek.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły Toph podeszła do mnie wyraźnie zezłoszczona. Suki spojrzała na nas zdziwiona obrotem sytuacji.

-Mówisz że nie wiesz dlaczego jest on „pozbawionym uczuć potworem"?- zacytowała Toph z założonymi rękoma.

-Nie wiem- powtórzyłam.

-Oh, nie udawaj niewiniątka- prychnęła.- Nie wiedziałam że taka jesteś. Ale jesteś jak większość dziewczyn. Bawisz się uczuciami a potem udajesz głupią.

-Co?- zapytała Suki.- O czym wy rozmawiacie?

-Zaraz się przekonasz- zwrócił się do niej dziewczyna- Myślisz że jak jesteś nie wiadomo jak piękna i cudowna to każdy będzie padał do twoich stóp i błagał cię żebyś została jego dziewczyną?- warknęła- Od dawna wyczuwałam co dzieje się między wami. Myślałam że po tym co stało się w czasie inwazji przejrzysz na oczy ale ty nie! Brnęłaś dalej w to bawiąc się nim! Jeśli tego nie widzisz to powiem ci! On za tobą szaleje! Dawałaś mu znaki a jak przyszło do poważnej rozmowy odrzuciłaś go jakby był zbędnym przedmiotem! Wiesz dlaczego tak się zachowuje? On cię nienawidzi! Robiłaś wszystko żeby jego w sobie rozkochać i udało się. Tylko dlaczego nie pomyślałaś że to może złamać mu serce? To co było dla ciebie niewinną zabawą on brał na poważnie! Myślał że coś między wami jest. Wygrałaś swoją grę, Kataro ale już nigdy nie będzie jak poprzednio.

-Toph, to nie prawda.- broniłam się, ale wiedziałam że tak właśnie było, a Toph brutalnie to wyciągnęła i przemówiła mi do słuchu.

-Tak? To opowiedz jak było naprawdę. Może to on bawił się tobą?- zapytała z sarkazmem.

-Nie… Toph… Masz rację- ukryłam twarz w dłoniach- Ale ja nie bawiłam się nim i jego uczuciami…

-Proszę, przestań. Dosyć kłamstw- prychnęła i poszła.

Suki podeszła do mnie i spojrzała pytająco.

-Czy ona mówiła o… Aangu?

-Tak! Proszę, ty też chcesz coś dodać?- zapytałam czując jak coraz większy ból rozrywa mi serce.

-Nie ja tylko… Może porozmawiaj z nim… Nie mógł tak po prostu zapomnieć o tobie.

-Może i nie zapomniał ale znienawidził. Od miłości do nienawiści jest bardzo krótka droga. Toph ma rację. To ja jestem potworem bez uczuć a nie on.

-Kataro powiedz mi jedną rzecz. Ale szczerze. Czy ty też go kochasz? Ale wiesz, jak dziewczyna chłopca.

-Tak, Suki, Kocham go!- znów zaniosłam się płaczem- Kocham…- powtórzyłam.

-Dlaczego z nim nie porozmawiasz?- zapytała

-To nie jest takie proste jak u ciebie i Sokki. Wy od początku mieliście się ku sobie, a ja i Aang byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Potem w czasie inwazji… bał się że nie wróci i pocałował mnie. Przez następne dni nie myślałam o tym. Myślałam że to zwykły impuls. Z jednej strony byłam szczęśliwa, z drugiej zawiedziona bo zaczęłam do niego coś czuć. Potem na Żarzącej Wyspie chciał dowiedzieć się czy odwzajemniam jego uczucie. Powiedziałam że nie wiem, szukałam wymówek, że trwa wojna, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment ale mogłam po prostu powiedzieć NIE.

Suki westchnęła.

-Wy też mieliście się bardzo ku sobie. Gdyby ktoś was nie znał mógłby stwierdzić że jesteście ze sobą już kilka lat.

-Co?- spytałam.

-To było widać. Chroniliście się nawzajem a Aang był gotów oddać za ciebie życie. Na pewno nadal tak jest.

-Ty nic nie rozumiesz- złapałam się za głowę- On mnie nienawidzi.

-Nienawidzi cię bo cię kocha. Może to brzmieć dziwnie, ale potrzeba czasu aby pozbyć się takiej miłości a na pozbycie się tego co łączy was może nie starczyć życia- uśmiechnęła się.

-Dziękuję.


	2. Strach

Rozdział 2: Rozmowa

Awatar leżał na łóżku wpatrując się w ciemny sufit. Mógł tak leżeć całą wieczność rozmyślając „co dalej?". Odwrócił się na drugi bok, sprawiło mu to dużo bólu. Ale był on niczym w porównaniu do tego co działo się z jego sercem.

Przecież mógł pozwolić aby Katara go uleczyła. Nie musiałby tak cierpieć. Ale ból fizyczny zagłuszał ten duchowy i to było według niego najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Usłyszał jak ktoś wymawia jego imię.

-Jeśli przysłała cię Katara to możesz iść- powiadomił dziewczynę nawet nie patrząc na nią.

-Nie, nie przysłała mnie. Sama przyszłam- wyjaśniła Suki- Może powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. Na pewno wszystko ci wytłumaczy -powiedziała siadając na łóżku.- Wysłuchaj jej.

-Zbyt długo jej słuchałem. Nie chcę jej widzieć ani słyszeć. Kiedy wrócę do formy zajmę się swoimi sprawami- odparł sucho.

-Kiedy wrócisz do formy? Bez magii Katary może to potrwać kilka tygodni- wskazała na bandaże- Te pielęgniarki nie potrafią magicznie uzdrawiać.

-I dobrze. Jeśli skończyłaś to wyjdź.

Suki spuściła głowę i wyszła.

Toph od wczorajszej kłótni omijała szerokim łukiem Katarę i Suki. Wiedziała że one „trzymają" razem i jakby zaczęła wrzeszczeć na jedną, druga stanęłaby w jej obronie.

-Eee… Toph widziałaś gdzieś Suki?-zapytał Sokka przeciągając się.

-Nie- warknęła i odwróciła się do niego plecami.

-Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak?

-Nie… Po prostu nie pytaj mnie o Suki a tym bardziej o Katarę.

-Pokłóciliście się.- stwierdził- O co?

-Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć… A poza tym to sprawy dziewczyn- odparła i wybiegła wyładować złość na głazie.

Ale to nie pomagało. W takich momentach była przy niej Katara której mogła się wygadać i opowiedzieć o swoich rozterkach ale teraz była na nią za bardzo wściekła żeby prosić o rozmowę. Nagle wpadła na wspaniały pomysł. Może i musiała trochę się poniżyć przepraszając Suki, ale miała dosyć tego „cyrku".

-Aang, śpisz?- zapytała pukając do drzwi. Chłopiec próbował udawać ale jej się nie oszuka. Weszła do środka i zrobiła stołek z ziemi.

-Znowu dziewczyna?- jęknął- Czy ja nie mam innych przyjaciół niż dziewczyny? Muszę zastanowić się nad swoim życiem- złapał się za głowę.

-Aang możemy pogadać?- zapytała nieśmiało.

-Nie, ty też! Katara wreszcie da sobie spokój?

-Nie, nie! To nie tak.- uspokoiła go- Pokłóciłam się z nią a Suki też jest po jej stronie… Nie mam z kim porozmawiać. A Sokka to chłopak, więc wiesz…

Awatar spojrzał na nią łagodniej.

-A ja nie jestem chłopakiem?- zapytał. Teraz jego głos brzmiał normalnie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

-Chodzi o to że jego nie chcę wciągać w moje sprawy. Nie zrozumie. A ty tak. No wiesz… ty jesteś mądrzejszy.- zaczerwieniła się.

-Eee.. dzięki- uśmiechnął się drapiąc się po głowie.- To zaczynaj.

-Więc…- spuściła głowę - Od jakiegoś czasu podoba mi się jeden chłopak. Ma dwanaście lat. Jest mądry, zabawny tylko że jest totalnym przeciwieństwem mnie…- zaczęła opowiadać.

-Jak myślisz? Brzmiało to szczerze?- zapytała.

-Tak! To na pewno zadziała!- powiedziała wesoło dziewczyna.- Teraz musimy tylko czekać. Daję im maksymalnie tydzień.

-Hej Iskrzące Paluszki co tam po…- zatrzymała się. Poczuła coś dziwnego, a raczej nic nie poczuła. Wiedziała że on tu jest ale zawsze czuła jego oddech, bicie serca…- Kataro!- krzyknęła wybiegając z pokoju. Zastała ją siedzącą nad oczkiem wodnym.

-Co Toph?- zapytała znudzonym tonem.

-Aang… on…- mówiła próbując złapać oddech- Nie czuję żeby jego serce biło!- krzyknęła. Katara natychmiast wstała i oboje pobiegły do sypialni Awatara.

-Gdzie ja jestem?- zapytał sam siebie chłopiec. Przed chwilą był jeszcze w swoim łóżku zastanawiając się nad Katarą.

-W świecie duchów- odpowiedział mu nieznajomy staruszek.

-Wszedłem do świata duchów? To trochę dziwne. Po co mnie tutaj ściągnąłeś?- zastanawiał się.

-Tak, wszedłeś do świata duchów ale nie za pomocą mocy Awatara. Umarłeś. Już nie wrócisz.

-Co? Ja… jak to umarłem?- krzyczał nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa mężczyzny. Gdy na niego spojrzał wydał mu się znajomy- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?- zapytał podnosząc brwi.

-Jestem pierwszym Awatarem. Na imię mi Kirishi. Każde moje następne wcielenie po śmierci spotyka mnie.

-Ale ja nie mogę umrzeć!- krzyczał- Jak… jak to się w ogóle stało?

-Jedna z pielęgniarek podała ci truciznę. A mogłeś wybrać uzdrowienie za pomocą magii wody wtedy takie coś nie miałoby miejsca i rozmawialibyśmy o wiele lat później.

-Ja jestem przecież ostatnim magiem powietrza! Nie mogę umrzeć! Cykl reinkarnacji zostanie przerwany gdy nie będzie maga powietrza.- chłopiec próbował się bronić.

-Ktoś tam na dole dzielnie walczy o twoje życie- Kirishi spojrzał w dół. Aang zrobił to samo. Ujrzał Katarę która próbowała go ocalić. Po raz kolejny.

„Aang, proszę. Nie rób mi tego. Potrzebuję cię."- mówiła uzdrawiając jego ranę na plecach. Oczy chłopca zaszły łzami. Uczucia powróciły. Nie mógł dłużej chować się od tego uczucia. W końcu usłyszał swoje wymarzone słowa. „Ja też cię kocham Aang. Przepraszam za to co mówiłam"- powiedziała przytulając się do niego. „Nie odchodź".- błagała.

-Musze wrócić- powiedział Aang patrząc błagalnie na Kirishiego.

-To nie możliwe. Jeśli zwróciłbym ci życie zaburzyłbym równowagę którą tak długo utrzymuję.

-Co? Nie dość że duch Awatara odebrał mi rodziców, dzieciństwo i wszystkich moich bliskich, że dowiedziałem się w wieku dwunastu lat że jestem awatarem i opanowałem trzy żywioły w niecały rok oraz ocaliłem świat mając prawie trzynaście lat to jeszcze chcesz odebrać mi to co kocham? Nie zgadzam się! Jeżeli chcesz weź sobie ducha awatara i daj go komuś innego ale ja chcę wrócić do żywych!

-Nie mogę odebrać ci życia- westchnął Kirishi- Jesteś najpotężniejszym Awatarem w historii. Nie mógłbyś umrzeć tak wcześnie. Ty na pewno naprawisz zniszczenia po stu latach wojny o wiele szybciej niż jakikolwiek twój poprzednik czy następca. Wracaj na ziemię- machnął ręką.

-A co z równowagą którą utrzymujesz?- zapytał chłopiec zdziwiony tak nagłą zmianą zdania.

-Ty ją utrzymujesz- odpowiedział i miał odejść ale przypomniał sobie o czymś.- I gratuluję opanowania magii energii. Nikomu się to jeszcze nie udało.- pochwalił i zniknął w ciemności.

Chłopiec został sam ale po chwili poczuł jak wraca na dół.


	3. Powrót

Rozdział 3: Powrót

Katara straciła już nadzieję. Zabrała dłonie znad ciała chłopca i spojrzała ze smutkiem na Toph.

-To koniec- powiedziała.

-Co się stało?- zapytał Sokka wchodząc do pokoju. Noga nadal bolała ale to nie ona była najważniejsza.

-Odszedł- dziewczyna schowała twarz w dłoniach- Straciłam go.

Wojownik przytulił siostrę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał i widział. Zjawił się tak nagle, tak samo jak nagle odszedł.

Nagle strzałki na ciele Aanga rozbłysły przez kilka sekund. Chłopiec jęknął z bólu i otworzył oczy.

-Aang!- krzyknęła Katara ściskając go z całej siły. Bała się że zaraz ją odepchnie ale on odwzajemnił uścisk.

-Zostawmy ich samych- zaproponowała Suki i wyprowadziła ciekawskiego Sokkę oraz Toph z pokoju.

Awatar podmuchem powietrza przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, ale ciągle obejmował dziewczynę. Nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek im przeszkadzał.

-Aang, ja…- zaczęła się tłumaczyć ale chłopiec położył jej palec na ustach.

-Nie. To ja muszę cię przeprosić. Chroniłaś mnie, a ja nie mogłem tego zrozumieć i sprawiłem ci ból. Przepraszam.

-Ja też nie jestem święta- uśmiechnęła się- Byłam samolubna i nie myślałam że tak cię zranię. Teraz rozumiem co czułeś.

-Kataro…- zaczął- Gdy byłem w świecie duchów widziałem wszystko co się tutaj działo. Czy to co mówiłaś było prawdą?

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Doskonale wiedziała o co mu chodzi.

-Tak. Kocham cię Aang.

-Kocham cię Kataro- odpowiedział uśmiechając się i przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej aby ją pocałować.

Ale rana na plecach szybko dała o sobie znać. Awatar jęknął przerywając pocałunek.

-Co się stało?- zapytała dziewczyna. Czyżby znów zrobiła coś nie tak?

-Pamiątka spod Ba Sing Se- próbował się uśmiechnąć łapiąc się za plecy.

-Czy teraz pozwolisz mi się uzdrowić?

Aang skinął głową.

Dziewczyna wzięła wodę i skierowała ją na wielką ranę.

-Aang, powiesz mi jak to się stało? Twoja rana. Dlaczego znów się otworzyła?

-Walczyłem z Ozaiem… Ałłł!- jęknął z bólu- Nagle zapchnął mnie na ostrą skałę, która uderzyła mnie prosto w nią- wskazał na plecy- Potem wszedłem w stan awatara. Nie było to jak poprzednio. Mogłem się kontrolować. Trwało to trochę czasu ale w końcu Ozai został przykuty do kamienia. Wysłałem na niego wiązankę wszystkich żywiołów. Była już nad nim, ale nie mogłem go zabić. Wyszedłem ze stanu awatara i pokonałem go zabierając mu moc- opowiedział.- Od tamtego zderzenia ze skałą mogę wchodzić do stanu awatara kiedy chcę.

Dziewczyna słuchała jego opowieści. Szkoda że wtedy była z Zuko. Chciałaby to zobaczyć.

-A wiesz dlaczego… no…- nie wiedziała jak zadać to pytanie.

-Dlaczego umarłem?- dokończył- Rozmawiałem z pierwszym Awatarem. Powiedział mi że umarłem bo któraś z pielęgniarek podała mi truciznę. Powiedział że to koniec. Już nie wrócę… Protestowałem, ale kiedy zobaczyłem ciebie… jak o mnie walczysz… To dodało mi sił. Wyrzuciłem z siebie wszystko i on to zrozumiał. Powiedział że najpotężniejszy Awatar nie może umrzeć tak szybko- uśmiechnął się.- Dziękuję Kataro. Uratowałaś mnie już drugi raz.

-Przecież to nie ja. To on zadecydował.- protestowała.

-Ja myślę że nie mógł mnie już dłużej tam przytrzymać bo zaczęłaś przywracać mnie do życia. Gdy zabrakło mu siły do walki z tobą postanowił wymyślić jakąś historię żeby nikt nie myślał że przegrał.

Katara pocałowała go w policzek.

-Lepiej?- zapytała zabierając wodę.

-Tak- westchnął chłopiec.

-Ale zaraz- dziewczyna przypomniała sobie o czymś ważnym- Jak to jedna z pielęgniarek podała ci truciznę? Która to?

-Nie wiem- wzruszył ramionami.- Czy to ważne?

-Tak, muszę wiedzieć kto chciał cię zabić- położyła ręce na biodrach.

-A ty jak zwykle zawzięta- zażartował.

-A ty jak zwykle masz rację- uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Nagle dowiedziała się że go straciła żeby potem odzyskać go także bardzo nagle. Myślała że to co zepsuła będzie naprawiać miesiącami lub nawet latami a wystarczyła tylko myśl że nigdy już nie zobaczy tych radosnych, spokojnych i burzliwych, szarych oczu, jego uśmiechu, że nigdy nie usłyszy jego głosu i nigdy nie poczuje jak ją przytula, żeby wyznała swoje uczucie tym samym zmieniając swoje i jego życie.

Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha nie zauważając nawet czekających na nią przyjaciół.

-Co ty taka szczęśliwa?- zapytała Toph jak zwykle z sarkazmem. Suki uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała na niewidomą dziewczynę która spuściła głowę ukrywając uśmieszek. Może i ich plan nie wypalił, ale rezultaty są takie jak planowały.

-Dlaczego mam się nie cieszyć? Aang żyje, a to chyba wystarczający powód do radości?

-Tak, pewnie- prychnęła dziewczyna -To kiedy Iskrzące Paluszki będzie tutaj z nami?

-Już jestem- usłyszeli głos chłopca. Stał oparty o ścianę i przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

-Iskrzące Paluszki!- krzyknęła niewidoma dziewczyna i podbiegła żeby go uścisnąć bardzo, bardzo mocno.

Niedługo potem wszyscy usiedli do kolacji.

Wreszcie wszyscy uśmiechali się i żartowali. Bez Aanga ich życie byłoby nudne i monotonne jak dawniej. Gdyby nie on nadal trwałaby wojna i cała czwórka nie przeżyłaby tak wspaniałych przygód.

Po koronowaniu Zuko wszyscy siedzieli w herbaciarni Iroh. „Jaśminowy Smok" został okrzyknięty najlepszą herbaciarnią w całym Ba Sing Se. Wielu turystów, a także mieszkańców miasta odwiedzało to miejsce, jednak dzisiaj budynek był pusty.

„Dla bratanka wszystko"- powiedział gdy nowy Władca Ognia chciał urządzić tu dzisiaj spotkanie wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Smok Zachodu był dumny ze swego siostrzeńca. Pomimo tego jak potężnym rządził imperium (chociaż zaledwie kilka dni) przebrał się za zwykłego pracownika w herbaciarni i podawał herbatę znajomym. Teraz życie będzie o wiele lepsze.

Toph uśmiechnęła się lekko czując co dzieje się na tarasie, ale w głębi siebie czuła pewną złość, smutek i zazdrość. Fajnie było opowiadać że jest zakochana w Aangu. Myślała że to zwykłe udawanie ale dopiero teraz dostrzegła że było w tym ziarnko prawdy. Może jednak nie wszystko stracone? Tyle czasu przed nimi. To co łączy Aanga i Katarę może nie okazać się miłością na całe życie. Przecież on ma zaledwie dwanaście lat, no pomyłka. Od tygodnia trzynaście, ale i tak nie może wiedzieć za dużo o prawdziwym uczuciu.

Jest jeszcze dużo okazji by zbliżyć się do niego. Tym bardziej, że minęło pół roku, kiedy wszyscy ponownie się spotkają w mieście Na Shu. Podobno Awatar ma tutaj jaką misję do wypełnienia i postanowił tutaj urządzić spotkanie. Ciekawe co u gołąbków…

„Pomimo wszystko postaram się. Zawalczę tym razem nie o nagrodę tylko o chłopaka"- pomyślała w drodze do Królestwa Ziemi.

I jak? Podobało wam się?

Ktoś chciałby abym pisała dalej? Głosujcie, to zależy od was :))


End file.
